1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitness hoop, and more particularly, to a weighted fitness hoop used for exercise.
2. Background Art
Hoops have been used by children as toys for several decades. Hoops of this type are typically comprised of a hollow or filled tube formed into a circular ring-shape, e.g., a hula hoop.
In recent years, hoops have been used for exercise purposes. Fitness hoops are often weighted in order to improve the exercise effect through increased muscle activation. This added weight to the hoop may be accomplished by filling the hoop with a heavy material, such as water, or by manufacturing the hoop from a heavy material.
While an impact force created by the weighted fitness hoop is desirable to activate the user's muscles, one problem that occurs with typical weighted fitness hoops is that the impact force often leads to discomfort for the user. For example, with typical weighted fitness hoops, the user may often receive bruising from the high pressure and impact force against the user's skin. For the designer of an fitness hoop, the challenge is to find an optimal balancing point between these forces
Many attempts have been made by others to reduce the pressure of weighted fitness hoops on the skin while also maintaining the hoop's ability to activate the user's muscles. As an example, certain weighted fitness hoops have decreased the overall weight of the hoop such that the pressure exerted on the skin is diminished and the chances of bruising are decreased. Decreasing the weight of the fitness hoop, however, also decreases the fitness hoop's ability to activate the muscles, and thus, its effectiveness.
Some designers of fitness hoops have added a sleeve of high-density foam rubber to cushion the user, but this is too easily compressed and therefore not very effective. In addition, the foam covering is subject to cuts and tears when the hoop comes in contact with walls, chairs, or other objects.
Other attempts have been made to reduce pressure on the skin by increasing the surface area of the fitness hoop. By spreading the force of the fitness hoop over a larger surface area, the pressure exerted on the user's skin can be reduced. These devices have been relatively unsuccessful because an increase in the surface area of the fitness hoop naturally results in increased weight of the fitness hoop. Some designers have tried to work around this problem by flattening the hoop, shaping it more like a belt than a circular tube. This approach increases the inside surface area more than it increases the weight of the hoop.
There is known in the prior art a number of fitness hoops in which the shape has a wavy inner circumference. Contrary to conventional hoops, fitness hoops with a wavy inner circumference do not strike the same part of the body with the same force on each revolution. Since the wavy fitness hoop strikes the body with maximum force at different locations on each revolution, the maximally impacted areas of the user's body are given more time to recover before the next impact. To date, fitness hoops with wavy inner circumferences still however can cause bruising, especially for beginners. Depending upon the exact shape, wavy hoops can load the skin surface with a significantly higher force per unit area than the conventional hoop shape. This is exacerbated with an increased weight of the fitness hoop or with hard materials.
Consequently, it is desirable to produce a weighted fitness hoop that can be used for exercise that reduces bruising or does not bruise the user during use, and does not have unnecessary added weight that increases the fitness hoop's impact on the user's body.